Remember
by aishacloutier
Summary: Waking up in a hospital bed can be terrifying... but if you add being chased by people who are trying to kill you and who also happen to be supernatural beings... it's just the scariest thing ever! Especially if you don't remember a damn thing about yourself and how you got there. My name is Dean Winchester... and I need to remember. NB: After 13x17(except Ketch couldn't save Gabe)
1. Hello, dear Nightmare!

There are many theories about this light at the end of the tunnel. Some say it is the light in the hospital when you are born in your new life. Others say it is the light of heaven or even the light of the hellfire. I personally don't know what I think of it, but I saw it. I was close, but was never totally able to reach it. I was so close! But the damn darkness had to pull me back in my corpse!

I slowly opened my eyes. Darts of pain were bringing me even farther away from the comforting light. After the pain, came the extreme coldness as my senses were catching up. The regular bip of the heart-rate monitor beside me, shoes hitting the ground, the fan… my brain was hurting from all the stimulation…. wait a sec…. Why would I have a heart-rate monitor beside my bed? Panicked, I tried to get up, but only got tangled in all the tubes that were maintning me alive a couple of minutes ago. Two residents immobilized me on my bed.

"It's okay sir, you're safe now….", one gently murmured.

Even though I was still shaking, I stop fighting. They removed the tube inside my mouth. I turned to the one who talked. Seeing her beautiful curly long hair hanging tight in a low bun and her deep emerald green eyes, I couldn't help myself but be stupid:

"Are your married?"

She laughed.

"Should I take that as a no?" I added.

The amused look she gave me said it all.

"Let's say I'm glad you are back so quickly to being yourself"

My eyes drifted on her curved hips as she talked when it hit me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know.

"We just reanimated you, sir. Usually, it takes longer to…" she started.

"Why… Why would you reanimate me…?"

"Well, your heart stopped…"

"I know what reanimate means!" I snapped. "What happened?"

She exchanged a look with the other resident, a giant guy probably in his 30s.

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head. She grabbed a small torchlight and took a look at my eyes.

"Everything seems fine…. weird…." she whispered to herself. "Three days ago you arrived here covered in blood. You were looking for someone who wasn't hospitalized here…."

"Ok… Was it my blood?"

"No… We think it was your friend's…."

I waited for her to continue.

"But…?" I encouraged her.

"You turned around and hum…."

She took a deep breath.

"Someone shot you. One bullet. Straight in the heart."


	2. We are here to help

Three days had passed since the beautiful brunette announced me how I ended up here and I still had some trouble to process the information. Somebody shot me… That I get…. But why? How could I have annoyed someone so much to end up there? Who would want to Kill me? I am not a criminal! Sure, I arrived cover in blood, but I am pretty sure the person attacked me first…. at least 1% sure…. As I was telling my inside voice "politely" to go take a walk, a nurse came in with a man.

"Hi, I'm Detective Carter. Is it a good time to ask you question?" asked me the man.

"Yeah…. Sure. As long a she stays" I accepted, smiling at the nurse who just completely ignored me.

Ok…. Rude. The detective sat down in a chair at the other end of the room.

" We will start with simple questions. What's your name?"

"Pfff…"

"Age?"

"Pfff…"

"Date of birth?"

"My God! Can you answer with something else than "pfff"?

"Maybe if I had an answer to your question. Otherwise, "Pfff" is my answer"

The man passed an hand on his face.

"Ok… Where were you Saturday Night?"

"According to the doctor: downstairs getting shot."

"And what were you doing there?"

"Told you. Getting shot."

Good job buddy! He's annoyed now!...That didn't stop me from adding a little bit to him.

"If you don't believe me, ask anybody. I was really getting shot. Well I think…. Can't really tell since I don't actually remember it."

"Is there something you are certain of Mr. Winchester?" he yelled at me.

"Nope, but… hey how do you know my last name's Winchester? Even I don't remember that!"

The man glanced at the nurse who got up and grabbed a syringe. She stopped closer to me and searched a suitable vein to insert it in.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't worry. It is only morphine."

"Then why don't you use the iv I am plugged to?"

Another look. Before I could even react, she pushed me in my bed and tried to force the syringe inside my arm.

"Good night Dean" she whispered in my ear.

I remember vaguely removing the iv line from my arm and plugging it inside her arm before literally jumping on her. When I came back to myself, I was injecting the syringe in her neck. I jumped back on my feet, afraid of my own reflexes. The woman fell on the ground almost immediately as seizures were starting to appear. Not even thirty seconds later, she was dead. Panicked, I barely heard the door being locked.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, turning around to face the man.

A dark smile drew itself on his face. He blinked. I backed away. His eyes went from a beautiful blue to the darkest and fullest black I had ever seen. There was not even a little bit of white left. Frozen, I watched as he slowly lifted a gun at me and pressed the trigger. I don't know how, but I was able to get out of the way on time. The bullet only scratched me on the left arm. Three seconds later, I was the one holding the gun and shooting him. Three bullets…. that did absolutely nothing! How's that even possible?

The detective laughed.

"And they say you are one the best hunter in the world! Like I would put iron bullets in that!"

As he talked, he walked towards me. The gun slipped from my hand as I backed away as fast I could. Something stopped me from backing further away. I reached behind me to know what it was. My hands closed on the metal post that was holding my iv line up. With every bit of courage left in me, I ran toward my opponent with the post. The metal pierced his skin from side to side. A giant cloud of smoke climbed out of his mouth and escaped by the ventilation system as blood started leaking from the wound.

Panting, I let go of the post. I couldn't take my eyes off the corpse in front of me. I couldn't stay here…. Not after murdering someone…. I looked at the corpse… Did I really need that bad to get out of here? DAMMIT! I borrowed the dead guy's clothes and got changed. I grabbed the gun and got out of the room.

It didn't take me long to find who I was looking for. The resident was getting out of a patient's room when she saw me.

"What are you doing up? You should be…. Wait… Where are the nurse and the… detective who were with you?"

I couldn't help but only shrug. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but I was faster. I pushed myself away from the wall and shut her up with one hand. The other was on the gun. Her eyes slided on the gun.

"Don't." I whispered, making sure she was the only who could hear me. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, but I need to get out now. So, here's what we gonna do. You will show me where my things are and you will gently sign my release paper. Understood?"

She nodded.

"Let's go."

I pushed her gently in front of me. She gave me a last look before taking the lead to her office. She took out her keys from her pocket and, of course, she dropped them.

"Faster." I told her.

She grabbed them and unlocked the door. She practically ran inside. The woman opened one of the box at the other end of the room. She handed me my clothes. I got changed. As soon as I removed my shirt, she gasped. I turned to face her.

"What?"

She didn't say a thing. She grabbed me by the arms and force me to turn my back to her.

"Where did you get all of this?"

"Again: What?"

She brought me in front of a mirror. I took a look. It was enough. My back was covered in scars of various size. Some seemed new, others were definitely more recent. At some places, some bruises were turning yellow and purple. Uncomfortable I put the shirt she gave me on. It was covered in blood, but it was still better than seeing all those damages. I added a leather jacket, keeping the rest for later. Gosh! How many layers of clothes was I usually wearing?

"The papers are with the receptionist" she explained when I glanced at her.

"I can read. There's a pile on your desk."

She looked down, asking me, tears rushing down her face, to not kill her. Yeah, I felt bad, but I was kinda in a rush. I didn't know if there were other killers and I certainly didn't want to find out.

"Just do it" I said, my voice harder than I wanted it to be.

She signed it and handed it to me. I was about to open the door when she talked:

"You are not really… careful for a killer…"

"Good news. I am not one."

"You killed them… You threatened me..."

I sighed. She was scared. I raised my gun, pointing it at her face. I pulled the trigger. Clic.

'I'm not killer…. and I will never be one"

On that, I got out. Not even five seconds later, I was back inside the room.

"Sorry… Hum… Which way's the parking?"

With a smile, she pointed to the left.

"Thanks"

I took the staircase and ended up in the parking lot. Now, the fun began. Which one was my car again? I took out the keys from my jacket's pocket. Of course…. It was an older model. Who the hell prefers an ancient car to technology? HUGH!

"Hey, son! 'you looking for your car?" somebody asked me.

I turned to voice. Of course it belonged to a security guard! I quickly hid the gun behind my back.

"Heu… Yep…."

"When did you arrived? Your face's familiar."

"Saturday" I answered, wishing I did the math right.

"OH! Yes! I remember you! The guy with the impala! How's your friend?" he smiled.

"He's doing better. Thanks. I really need to…"

"Of course! Sorry to hold you. Your car's at the other end of the parking close on the wall's side."

I thanked him with a quick nod. A couple of minutes later, I arrived in front of a beautiful black impala.

"Now I get why I chose you" I admitted to myself as I stepped in the driver's seat.

As soon as I started the engine, the speaker blasted "Carry On My Wayward Son". I changed the radio station as I exited the parking lot. Seriously, who still liked that kind of music?


	3. Here's another surprise buddy!

I drove for hours, barely noticing the cities, the gas station and the sketchy motels along the way. I drove until it felt like the last events were just a bad dream, until I couldn't the sound of the post piercing skin and muscle, killing someone, until I couldn't keep going anymore. I drove until seconds looked like minutes, minutes like hours and hours like the eternity. My body eventually forced me to take a break. Barely seeing anything, I stopped on the side of the road. I was grateful the door was solid enough to hold my weight, because, as soon as I stepped out, everything started to spin and my legs abandoned me. As it wasn't enough, my stomach was kind enough to remind me that I hadn't eaten anything in days… I threw up. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand before looking up at the sky. It was beautiful. Here, in the middle of nowhere, without any lights to hide them, thousands of stars were shining. A shining star appeared in the sky.

" Wonder which angel it is…" I surprised myself whispering.

Before I could think about what I just said, a knock interrupted me.

"Please tell me it doesn't come from the…."

Another knock. Yep. That was coming from the car's trunk. Great. I slowly approached, getting my keys out ready. I unlocked the trunk. Did I really have to do this? Another knock… Apparently yes. I opened it, scared of what I would find. I froze in place when I saw the little girl, mouth covered in duck tape, hands and feet taped together. She looked at me. I couldn't tell if she was scared. Her eyes were blank of any expression. I freed her and carefully removed the tape.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes still locked in mine.

"How long have you been in there?"

No answer. Just two eyes looking at me. I looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, hum… You' hungry?"

She nodded. I gave her a hand to get out of the trunk and sat her down in the passenger seat. Remembering I didn't have any money on me, I searched the car until I found a wallet with a couple of stolen credit cards. At this point, I wasn't even surprised. I got behind the wheel and drove back on the road, ignoring how nauseous I was feeling.

Even if I wanted to continue, I was forced again to stop not even an hour later. I opened my window, trying to get rid of heat that was invading my body. It just made me feel like throwing up again. That burger had definitely not been my best idea in the last couple of days. I could feel the kid's gaze fixed on my neck. I turned to face her.

"I'm… I'm just…. Just two minutes and we go on the road again, ok?"

She nodded. I closed my eyes briefly.

When I woke up, the sun was rising. I glanced at the kid beside me only to find out she wasn't there anymore. Panicked, I looked around, only to find her in the back seat, still looking at me. Gosh, that girl was creepy. I started the engine and got back on the road. I looked up in the retro mirror. She was smiling now. Ok, maybe there was a reason she was in the trunk in the first place…. Why did I take her out? Remembering a knife under the seat, I slowly reached for it. Suddenly an invisible force pushed me against my seat, choking me with the belt. The car jumped on the road, moving faster and faster as seconds were passing.

"Bad, Bad, Bad…." she screamed.

Her voice was lower than in should be. It sounded like it was coming straight from hell.

"Let me go!" I screamed back.

"Why? Are you afraid to die?"

"Hum… Maybe?"

I should have shut my stupid mouth. The car went flying into the air. The force that was holding me still released me and unbuckled my belt. Yeah! For people who wonder what it feels like, think of clothes in a drying machine…. then multiply by 200 and you will be pretty close to it. Finally, the car hit the ground, roof first, projecting me on the windshield. I could feel the glass shredding my skin as I crawled outside of the car. I tried to get up, but fell back on the road. Around me, hundreds of weapons were lying around: guns, bullets, syringes, pieces of wood… Two feet appeared in my vision. I looked at their owner. The young girl shoved the air with her hand, sending me flying ten feet away. I looked around me and grabbed one of the guns that were laying around. I fired. The bullet hit her in the chest. A smoky figure got itself out, leaving the kid's body fell on the ground. It disappeared. I stayed there a couple of minutes, the colt in my hand still waiting for its target to get back up on its feet. It didn't happen.

I got up and filled a bag that was laying around with each type of weapon I could find. When I walked past the girl's body, I couldn't help, but notice she was still breathing. The eyes that locked in mine were different than before. They were full of tears, trying to get help desperately. I looked around, not sure what I was looking for or not. Her tiny hand wrapped around my ankle.

"I'm sorry…" I told her before firing three more shots into her chest.

I walked away hating myself. Tears started to fill my eyes, but I didn't know if they were from the pain or what I had just done. It's not like I could have anything else. I didn't have a phone on me… She would have died in agony, which was way worst, right? I tried during hours to convince myself of it. Without even realizing it, I ended up at a gas station. I was inside looking at supplies. At least my body was awake enough to get me where I could find food and water. Exhausted from my walk, I picked the closest things I could find, not even looking at them. As long as it was edible, it was fine with me. I walked to the counter and paid my stuff. As I was leaving, I caught a glimpse of the security cameras behind the counter. I sighed. Great. Two gigantic guys were walking behind me, their eyes glowing. They stopped behind.

"Dean Winchester?" one of them asked with a smile.

"He's not available at the moment, please leave a message and he will call you back" I answered, trying to leave.

The one that didn't talk sent me to the ground. Great…. two more people who wanted to kill me! This day couldn't be worst!... I was wrong. Hearing them approaching again, I rolled back on my feet only to face myself…

"What the…?" I started before "fake me" pinned me to the wall and hit me in the gut.

I folded in half, gasping for air. Between the stars that were filling my vision, I saw them playing with a knife. Of course! Why would they just hit me? The metal sliced down my already damaged skin. It only pinched. Was I used to that? I'm pretty sure I should react more.

I freed one of my arms and knocked out the guy who was holding me.

"That's only what you've got? Come on, man! Try at least a little harder! The fight's not even fair!"

What did Burr say again? Oh yeah, "Fouls who run their mouths off wind up dead". He was right. "Fake me" hit me on the chin. I ended back on the floor. He sat me up. He rose his weapon as my eyes were getting heavier and heavier. The only thing I remember before letting darkness wrap her arms around me was two gunshots and footsteps running toward me.


	4. Memories: part 1

It was like a film. You know how, sometimes when you are dreaming, you can see yourself? That's exactly what happened.

I was sitting down at a table. The place looked familiar with his high ceilings and its bunker look . In front of me, a man with dark hair and blue eyes with a trenchcoat sighed.

"Okay, so for the hundredth time, Dean. I can explain."

"You can explain, really?" I laughed.

"Yes"

"Ok, then. Explain me why Ketch, you know, the man who tried to kill us, is standing in our living room right now? And with Lucifer? Hm? Were you trying to start the Apocalypse again?"

"I can hear you, you know." a shorter man said at the other end of the room with a british accent.

"Shut up, Ketch." I turned again to the guy in the trenchcoat. "Go, on! I'm all ears!"

"Ketch was working for Asmodeus."

"What a surprise!" I commented.

"Can you let me talk?" he asked. Seeing I wasn't adding anything, he pursed. "Asmodeus showed him one of his prisonners…. It's an archangel…"

"I thought they were all dead" added a voice behind me.

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't see the person it belonged to. The guy with blond hair beside Ketch coughed.

"You don't count." I replied.

The guy looked so offended I almost let out a laugh.

"So Gabe's alive huh? And you didn't try to get him out of there?" I asked Ketch.

"That's the thing, I tried. He's too broken to fly away. I couldn't even free him out of his cell before some of Asmodeus' minions found me. That's why I came here."

I looked at the blond guy.

"Still doesn't explain what he's doing here."

"I may be the Devil, Dean, but I am pretty sure you remember that nobody tortures or destroys my brothers…. except me."

"And you two are okay with this?" I asked the trenchcoat guy and the one behind me.

"Yep" they responded in one voice.

I passed a hand on my face.

"Ok, just to be clear: you guys want to break inside of Hell, kick a Prince of Hell's ass and save the archangel that also happens to be the Trickster from years of torture by that same Prince of Hell?" I repeated, hoping someone would contradict me. "What could go wrong?"


	5. A Broken Puzzle

This time, I woke up gently. I was in a comfortable bed inside a nice room. Pictures of a mother and her child smiling were on the night table beside the bed. My clothes were covered in cold sweat. Not knowing where I was, I got halfway to a sitting position before my vision became blurry. I waited a couple of seconds before finishing the movement. I looked around. The room was as cozy as it could. It was pretty simple, but still…. It was cozy. The sound of feet hitting the ground came to me. I quickly got back to "sleeping". Bringing my hands under the pillow, I found a weapon hidden under it. Not long after, the door opened. The person sighed deeply beside me while reaching for my forehead. Before he could react, I popped my eyes open and pushed him under me on the bed, the knife I found on his throat. Surprisingly, he burst out laughing. He easily pushed me off him, straight to the ground.

The man was tall, like really tall. He had shoulder-length brown hair and was wearing a style that was close to mine, except he had no leather jacket, only plaid. He got up and stretched his hand in my direction to help me. The look I gave him made him drop it slowly. He kneeled down in front of me.

"Hey, Dean, you okay?" he asked me.

I didn't answer. He was probably another assassin. I had my load, thank you.

"What do you want?" I croaked.

"Dean… Come on…. You… hum… you don't remember me?" he asked.

The minute his voice cracked on the last words, I knew I was probably close to him, but I couldn't help myself:

"What do you want?" I asked again, trying to talk through my sore throat.

"Ok… Look, I won't hurt you, ok?... Are you hungry?"

I nodded. I accepted his help to get up and followed him to the dining room. I let myself drop into a chair as he started cooking. The three-minute walk had been exhausting. It must have shown on my face because he kept glancing at me. Just the odour of food in the pan was making me nauseous. I tried to distract myself from it by looking at the place.

"Where are we?"

The guy looked at me, unsure what to say.

"Wait… are we…hum…" I started, not sure how to ask the question that was burning to be asked.

"No… Sorry, I totally forgot that part… I'm Sam…. Your brother." he smiled. "And this, well, this is our home… we call it the bunker."

I nodded. Yeah, I totally got that vibe from it. He served me an omelet. Ok, so it was morning. Good to know. I took a bite and forced myself to swallow. He was a good cook, I wasn't just feeling like eating. He sat in front of me.

"What?" I asked, seeing he hadn't touched his plate.

"What happened to you? I mean… before the gas station thing? You have way too many injuries for them to be from only that fight."

I looked down at my plate. The memories of the car flying into the air and me shooting the kid came back to me, cutting my breath.

"Dean, are you ok?"

"Yeah… hum… I'm just tired." I whispered with a forced smile.

Even if he understood that something had happened, he didn't say a word. He simply started eating in silence. As we were done, he gave me a tour of the place. Why were there so many bedrooms? We were a hundred living here or what? Sometimes, as we walk, faint memories were coming back like a broken puzzle I needed to assemble.

Eventually, he brought me back to my room and left for part of the day, saying he needed to finish a case. I walked a long times in the hallways, looking for something to do until I found a laptop that I brought to my room. I checked every single folder. The most interesting one was the one with at least a thousand pictures of ID with my face on them. None of them had the same name. I was about to close the computer when I saw a "Monsters and Creatures" folder on the desktop. I clicked on it. Hundreds of files appeared: Shapeshifter, Werewolf, Angels, Demons, Changeling…. I opened the "Angels" file. Other files. Why was I surprised? I recognized some of the names, but the one that caught my attention had only three letters: CAS. As soon as I saw the pictures of the angel, my dream made sense. Well, kind of. So, I knew an angel… Ok, that's cool with me. It could come handy if those assassins with the black eyes decided to pay another visit. I looked up every document the file contained on Castiel.

Realising it was 10 pm, I shut down the computer and laid down of my bed, falling asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

 **Hi guys! Here's another chapter! I know it is starting slowly, but it will move at a faster pace from now on :) Have a nice day everyone!**

 **PS: The next chapter is already uploaded!**


	6. Memories: part 2

This time, I was in a dark tunnel, Castiel was close to me, holding his side. Blood was pouring from the wound he was unsuccessfully trying to close with his mojo. There was a low growl. My grip on the long metallic blade I was holding tightened. I hold still as a big animal walked towards us. The angel's eyes shifted slightly to my right. I turned around, slashing open the beast's gut. I gripped Castiel's arm and lift him up. As we started walking, I realized how much he was heavy in my arms.

"Hey, buddy, do you think you can…?" I asked glancing at him. "Shit… No, no, no, no!"

I gently sat him on the ground. I took his face in my hands, trying to wake him up with light claps.

"Oh, Come On! Don't do this to me! I can't leave you here!" I told the unconscious angel in front of me.

"You two are adorable…" a deep voice laughed behind me.

I didn't get the chance to do anything. An invisible force stroke me, sending me straight into the wall and briefly knocking me out.

When I woke up again, I was tied to a chair in the middle of a giant room. The guy who had knocked me down was dragging the angel on the ground. He dropped him roughly in my line of view. Castiel's breath was shallow and his skin was getting paler. I raised a murderous gaze on the guy that looked like a prince. He was preoccupied with opening a cell's door. He threw out the prisoner that was living in it. The poor guy tried to crawl away from him, but the man had other plans. He gripped him by his shirt and lift him up, planting an empty syringe in his neck.

"Asmodeus, please… Don't do this" I begged the man.

"Oh, please, Dean… You know it is more fun this way." he answered as he extracted a blue light from the prisoner's body.

The guy let out a painful groan through the wires that were keeping his mouth shut together.

As soon as he was finished, Asmodeus kicked him on the floor and injected himself the precious liquid.

"This feels so much better!"

"So that's why you keep Gabe here?" I asked him, discreetly untying my hands behind my back."To get high on his grace?"

He laughed.

"Do you think I'm stupid, Dean?"

And, once again, I was flying in the sky. Yeeeeeeah! The fall hurt. I was pretty sure I had at least three… no, take back, four broken bones. Asmodeus walked toward me. He lifted his hand in my direction. It felt like someone was gripping my entrails and twisting them in ways they shouldn't be. Blood spat out of my mouth. Behind the prince of hell, the prisoner was silently bringing himself to Castiel. He shook him, trying to wake him up.

In front of me, a long dagger had appeared in the prince's hand. He smiled as he raised it above me. I burst out laughing.

"What is so funny, Dean?"

"You really think I would come alone?" I threw at him.

His smile dropped as a slow clap came from behind him. He turned around to face Lucifer.

"Hello, Asmodeus…"

"Lucifer, long time no see."

The devil glanced at both men on the ground.

"Gabe? Is Cassie alright?" he asked the prisoner.

Gabe didn't answer, his eyes still locked on Castiel's unconscious body.

"See, Asmodeus, this is not why I created you. I created you to rule Hell! Look what you've done with it! And seriously, torturing Gabe? There plenty of funnier ways to pass time!"

"Believe me, Lucifer, it was fun"

"Well, that's enough, now. You will let my little brother go." He smiled. "I will find you a new toy"

At his feet, Gabe shivered at the nickname.

"He won't" I was able to spit out decently through the blood. "He's addicted to your brother's grace"

The prince of hell took a step back when he met Lucifer's eyes. Before he could even react, Lucifer was gripping him by the throat, tightening his grip with each word.

"You took my brother's grace!" He grounded.

Everything was shaking around us. The spell that was holding me still got released. I immediately jumped on my feet and ran to the two angels.

"Nobody touches my BROTHER!" he yelled.

His eyes turned red. A giant flash of light hit the room, forcing me to close my eyes. When I opened them again, we were in the bunker. Lucifer was like a statue beside us.

"I'll get Sam and Ketch" he said in a whisper before flying away.

 **Hello guys! I'll try to upload another chapter tomorrow! Hope you like the story so far! Don't hesitate to leave a review!**


	7. At least I know why I can't remember!

I wished I would have stayed asleep longer. I wanted to know the rest of the story. Did Castiel die? Was Gabe alright? What about Sam and Ketch? What happened to them? They were many questions left, but my body had other plans for me. I got up and ran to the bathroom, barely making it before I threw up the little I had eaten during the day. After what seems like hours, I rested my head on my arm, staying as close as I could from the toilet bowl.

"How long have you been there?" I asked my brother who was standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?"

"No…" I coughed.

A taste of bile filled my mouth and I threw up again. I waited a couple of minutes before flushing the toilet and backing away from it. I leaned back against the wall. Closing my eyes, I tried to control the chills that were taking over my body. I barely heard Sam approaching and kneeling close to me.

"Dean…"

"I'm better…. You can… go sleep" I lied, wishing he would listen.

"No, it's fine…. I just got back anyway…"

"Go…" I asked again shakingly.

"Dean…"

"JUST GO!" I snapped.

He didn't back away as I thought he would. That was the exact moment I lost the last bit of control I had over the chills. Sam tried to check my temperature with the back of his hand, but I pushed him away as soon as his skin touches mine. Everything was hurting like hell; my clothes brushing against my skin, every small movement my body was doing and even that small and tiny touch. The pain was just getting too much to bear.

"Just go, please" I whispered.

I didn't even realize I was crying until Sam wrapped his arms around me and hold me tight against him. He felt cold against my burning skin. Sam didn't say anything until I had somewhat calmed down.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, pulling away from the hug.

"Hey… You don't have to be sorry for anything" Sam replied. "Especially not in your state. Do you need help getting up?"

I wanted to say no, but I knew with every bit of myself I couldn't. Even with Sam's help, I almost dropped back on the ground. The room was still spinning when he helped me to lay down on the couch.

"Living room?" I asked, unsure of where I was.

"It was the closest room. Don't think you would have made it to yours," he explained as he covered me with a blanket.

I was pretty sure he said something else, but I quickly fell asleep. Not for long though. About an hour later, I woke up again, running the short way to the bathroom. Sam, who was still up working on his computer, gave me a worried look as I came back. On the third time I ran in front of him, he brought a garbage can beside the couch. He went back to his computer without a word. I remember vaguely waking up later that night and seeing him on the phone. I passed out again before the end of the conversation.

Surprisingly, the next thing that woke me up wasn't the sickness, but two cold fingers on my forehead. I jumped back, trying to protect myself from whoever or whatever it was.

"Dean! Dean!..." I heard Sam say through the fog that was still hugging my brain.

He tried to come closer, but someone stopped him.

"It's okay Sammy…" a man said in front of me. "How are you Dean-o?"

I froze, my gaze locked on him. I knew him. I was sure I knew him from somewhere. The guy was smaller compared to my brother… Ok, maybe not the best comparison since anybody would seem small close to Sam, but he was definitely shorter than me. He had brown hair and a smart-ass smile on his face that I already hated.

"Is it normal he doesn't answer?" he asked Sam who was standing behind him.

Sam shrugged. The man's gaze froze, his head slowly turned to me. I could feel his eyes sliding over my tensed body.

"You don't remember me, do you?" he asked me. He smiled " I'm Gabriel"

"Gabriel? Like the… the archangel?" I managed to whisper, my breath caught in my throat.

He burst out laughing. "Yeah, Dean, like the archangel! I think there's a good reason," he said, winking at me.

He opened his hand in front of me, handing me a lollipop. "Lollipop?"

I didn't answer.

"You don't feel like it, do you? It's normal, I didn't have time to do anything before you woke up… Can you sit up?"

I shook my head. Just the movement made the room spin faster around me.

"It's okay. Listen, Dean-o, I'm gonna put two fingers on your forehead. I promise you it won't hurt; you will feel better after it." Gabriel explained.

"Why do you keep explaining every….?" Sam started.

"Shut up Sam." Gabriel said, still looking at me.

"That still doesn't.."

"Sam…" he repeated, raising slightly his voice.

"Gabe, why don't you just answer…?"

"Sam!" Gabriel yelled this time.

Lightbulbs exploded around us. My heart was racing in my chest. Yep, another person who could and would probably try to kill me today. Shit, what had I done to be surrounded by people like that?

"Congratulation Sam! He flinched and he's even more afraid of me now. I didn't need that" he mumbled under his breath, his eyes back on me. "Sorry about that."

"He called you Gabe...You're the archangel we saved?" I asked, my brain quickly connecting the dots to anything I had learned through my life about angels.

"Don't know how you remember that, but let's get to the part where I heal you and you thank me." He replied, touching my forehead with two fingers.

"You were in bad shape," I added. "Asmodeus tortured you, right?"

"Thanks for the memories, Dean-o. Now, shut up!"

I instantly felt better. The nausea and the chills were quickly gone. Only the pain remained when Gabe stopped whatever he was doing.

"So, he's okay, now?" Sam asked impatiently.

The archangel didn't answer.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" my brother asked, worried this time.

I couldn't blame him. Something was wrong. It was written all over his face.

"Dean, can you sit up and take off your shirt?"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

His voice was blank of emotions. I did what he asked. I could hear the exact moment both of them stopped breathing. Gabriel's hands gently grabbed my arms and turned me so he could take a better look at my back.

"I thought you said you would heal him" Sam protested.

"Dean, when did you get this?" the archangel asked, touching my gunshot wound on my left shoulder who, surprisingly, wasn't wrapped up.

"About a week ago at the hospital." I gasped, holding in the painful cry I so wanted to let out.

Seeing I was in pain, Gabriel quickly healed the rest of my wounds.

"Gabe, seriously, talk," Sam begged.

"I think I might know why your brother doesn't remember anything… See this wound, right here," he explained, pointing at where I was shot," isn't a week old. It is at least three weeks old and it didn't get treated. That why he got an infection."

"Still doesn't explain anything"

"Hum, Yeah! … it kinda does! Dean would have treated it. The shot completely destroyed his anti-possession tattoo. Sam, your brother was possessed... and, to erase his memory like that, it was by something far more greater than a demon."

 **Hi! Sorry for the delay! I wanted to read it again today before posting! If you have any comments about the story, let me know in the reviews :) I forgot to mention, but it is my first fanfiction (and first time publishing anything) in english. Let me know what you think! A new chapter will be up by Monday!**


	8. Road trip time!

"So I have been possessed? huh…." I simply said.

"You're taking that…. pretty well…" replied Sam.

"Look, five people tried to kill me this week; two had black eyes, one was a little girl who could control a car without touching it and one of the last two looked like me. So, at this point, I am not even surprised. That, and the fact that I have an archangel sitting in front of me."

Gabriel held back a laugh. Sam shot him a dark glare.

"What?" the Archangel smiled.

"He didn't called them demons"

The answer was deep with anger. It wasn't directed at me, but at Gabriel.

"You said, you'd fixed him"

The words hit me, but I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't a damn object. I wasn't damaged! I didn't need fixing! I just… I just needed to remember….

Gabriel's words came faintly to me "... can't bring his memories back. Second: He doesn't need fixing, Sam. It's not something he can just turn on and off whenever he wants!"

Gabriel's eyes quickly dropped to the ground when he realized I was staring at him. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't help but notice the change in his voice. He wasn't talking about me anymore. He was talking about him. Sam was pushing him and he wasn't able to deliver yet. Not that he didn't want to be the full-power-bad-ass archangel that he was depicted as.

None of us had the time to add anything. Sam's cell phone rang and he picked it up, putting the other person on speaker.

"FINALLY! I have been trying to reach you for three weeks!" the person on the other side of the line yelled.

"Ketch?" I asked.

"Dean? What the bloody hell are you doing with Sam?"

I shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see me.

"He's amnesiac," replied at my place, " he was possessed by something"

"Well, that's a shocker," Ketch replied, sarcastically. "Okay… Can you meet me at the dinner close to your bunker?"

"Hum… sure… you could also drive here?" I proposed.

"No. And whatever you do, make sure you are not followed."

He hung up. We met him an hour later at the restaurant with the Impala. Sam had picked up the damaged car I had left behind and brought her to a repair shop. I had to say, they did an awesome job (Oh yeah, and he also had taken care of the little girl's body, burning her to free her spirit apparently). I watched Gabriel from the passenger seat throughout the drive. He hadn't talked since he "stood up" for me.

As soon as we sat in front of him, a dark-hair man, that I recognized as Ketch shouted, his gaze on Gabriel:

"Did you really have to bring him?"

"I can go if you want," the archangel said, standing up between Sam and me. "It's not like I enjoy your presence either."

"Sit down" Sam and me replied in one voice, pulling him back in his chair.

"Where's Castiel?" was the man's next question.

His gaze was on me now.

"Which part of "He is amnesiac" you didn't get the first time?" Gabriel laughed.

"It's Castiel" was his answer. Like it explained everything. "So, where is he?"

"You mean the guy in a trenchcoat who was half-dead when we rescued this archangel?" I asked, pointing at Gabe.

"YES!"

"I don't know. Like they said: I don't remember a single thing."

He rolled his eyes.

"You just…"

"Enough," Sam interrupted, "Why were you waiting for Dean and Cas?"

Ketch sighed.

"You know how, after he brought us back to the bunker, you asked me to follow Lucifer?" Sam nodded. "Well, it worked for a couple of weeks until he just… disappeared. He was not in Heaven or Hell, I know I checked both. I tried every contact I had on Earth, but nobody had seen him. I called them as back-up. We were supposed to meet here three weeks ago, but they never came. Tried to call. Nothing."

A waitress arrived and served us coffee as he was talking. She was in her 50s. She had some curves and looked like a gentle and generous person.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" she asked in her motherly voice. "I presume you will take our homemade pie like last time, sweetie."

Everyone's eyes were on me. I looked up, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Pie?" I asked.

"Yes, you took about five slices when you came with your friend the other day. Are you two okay, by the way?"

"Excuse me, ma'am" Sam cut me before I could answer, "He hit his head and things have been kind of blurry. Can you tell us what happened?"

"Oh! Poor you! Well, sweetie here was sitting in the booth over there and told me he was waiting for someone. Then, his friend came in. He sat down in front of him and they talked. There was a lot of tension, I can tell you that! He didn't stay long though. He stormed out like Hell was after him. I could see you were affected by what he had just told you" she explained, her eyes on me.

"Then?" I asked her.

"You gave me the best tip of my life and ran after him. Oh, that makes me think, you forgot something!" she said, dropping the coffee on the table and running behind the counter.

She came back with a card that she handed me. "Here. So, will you take that pie?"

"He will take it to go" Gabriel answered as soon as he saw what I had between my fingers.

She smiled and left. Before I could react Sam stole the card from my hands.

"Hey!"

"Dean, that motel is about an hour from the bunker…"

"So?"

"Since we found the bunker, you've always insisted on going back to it if we were close enough to do so. You wouldn't have stayed there…"

I grabbed it back. A bribe of memory came back to me. I had done the same thing to Castiel. Not with the card, but with a blade.

"... Unless he was injured," I realized.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Oh, sorry… Memory Flash. Kinda happens from time to time." I explained. "Oh, sweet! Pie!" I added as the waitress gave me my slice. Let's say it this way: it didn't last till we got back home.

"Dude!" Sam said, hitting me on the arm.

"What?"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Oh yeah.. right… hum… Don't know, I stole a blade he was holding. Gosh, this pie is awesome! She was so… Sorry. Anyway, he didn't look good." I took another bite."He didn't even react when I gripped the blade. Don't remember him, but pretty sure that is not normal."

"No, Cas would've kept his angel blade," Sam confirmed.

"Let's go find Cassie," Gabriel said before disappearing into thin air.

We quickly paid for the coffees and pie before heading out. Sam drove to the motel. When we arrived at the reception, Gabriel was waiting there impatiently.

"Room 305." he simply said."You paid for a month and asked not to be bothered."

The door was locked when we tried to get in. We knocked, but no one answered. Sam opened the trunk of the Impala and removed a large board that was hiding hundreds of weapons and ammunition. He handed each of us, aside from Gabriel, a gun and a knife.

Sam led the way as we unlocked the door and got in. This wasn't just a room. It was a freaking suite. It would have been nice if the walls weren't covered with blood patterns. As the others searched the place, I approached the closest wall. I touched the dry blood on the wall. Images of a knife slashing open someone's chest came to my mind. As I walk around the room, more images came to me. I could explain every single drop of blood. I shivered at the thought that I had done this.

I walked toward the others. I could hear them whispering to each other. As soon as Sam saw me turn the corner, he raced to me.

"I think I did this," I told him. "Just don't know to who." My casual voice faded away on the last words. His face had "Something's wrong" written all over it. "What's the probl….?"

"You can't come in," he cut me, trying to push me back in the other room.

"What the hell, Sam?" I replied, fighting to see what was happening.

"Dean. Just get out… No, no. Dean, stop!"

Ketch came to his rescue. That's when I fought harder. They clearly wanted me to not know what was going on the other side. They were finally able to turn me around and push me in the first room…. but that's only because I caught a glimpse of what I wasn't supposed to see: a bloodied trench coat and a beaten-unconscious (or even dead) angel. I immediately stopped fighting, my eyes sliding on the walls covered with the angel's blood.

It was him… The person I was cutting open… I wanted to throw up. I don't why, but as soon as Sam and Ketch let go of me, I went to the bathroom and locked myself in it. I barely heard the knocking (or banging) on the door. I gripped the counter so hard, my knuckles turned white. I caught my reflection in the mirror staring back at me and I didn't like what I was seeing. The person in front of me had everything that you could find in a murderer. His eyes were hard from the events he had lived through…. Too hard. No emotions. Nothing. I could feel the rage inside of me growing, but the reflection wasn't even showing a glimpse of it and that enraged me even more. Just what had happened in the last couple of days should have been enough to see a light of emotions. I had killed five people and, yet, nothing showed up on my face. I had killed a freaking kid! A KID! And worse than that, I had probably killed someone that was close to me …. No. Even with all those facts, my reflection was staring back at me like I had just done nothing…. like what I did was nothing…. Like I shouldn't care… Well, bad news, because I CARED!

I punched my reflection, destroying it in sharp fragments. The banging on the door intensified, but I couldn't bring myself to open the door. I let myself slide down in the corner. I brought my knees closer to me and grabbed my head in my hands as a thought came from nowhere: I had killed my best friend.


	9. Gabriel's POV

As soon as I had stepped in the motel suite, I knew something was wrong. I could feel Cassie's grace in the air, but it was a thinner feeling than it should've been. I took the lead, completely ignoring the others. I turned the corner of the wall behind which the bedroom was. I couldn't take a step further. Ketch and Sam passed beside me, talking to me. I didn't hear them. I already knew what had happened in the room. It was a deep feeling inside of me… And I knew that feeling way too well. It was the same sensation that came around when Raphy died at Castiel's hand, same thing with Balthazar. I never liked that feeling. Though I always got it before everything went South, I still hated it, because I could never do anything about it.

The two hunters stopped beside the bed and turned to me. They talked, waving at me, panicked. Footsteps came to my ears.

"Stop your brother from coming here. He can't see this." I simply said, passing beside them and kneeling close to the bloodied vessel of my young brother.

I didn't hear the rest. I was counting every wound and cut Cassie had. A faint part of his grace was still trying to heal him.

"I promise you, Cassie, I won't let you end up like the others" I whispered to the inanimate corpse in front of me, gently brushing his dark hair like I used to do when he was still a baby angel.

I touched his forehead and concentrated on his grace. Piece by piece, it was reforming itself, healing Castiel's wounds. I could feel my own grace failing me, but I didn't care. It would regrow faster than his. Under my fingers, Castiel slowly shifted. When I looked down at him, his vessel's blue eyes were wide opened.

"Hey there, Cassie!"

"Stop healing me. Your grace is not…" he protested, trying to stop me from what I was doing.

"I know. Don't care." I cut him.

His eyes shifted across the room, looking at the blood on the walls. I removed my fingers from his forehead.

"He's fine…"

Cassie's eyes locked in mine.

"Don't play dumb. I know you're looking for Dean-o. He's locked himself in the bathroom"

"Why?"

"Long story short: our dear Dean-o has memory problems. He remembers some stuff, but never fully and, well, he remembered doing this." I explained pointing at him and the walls. "Pretty sure he wanted to escape it."

"Then the bathroom wasn't the best choice," Castiel replied sitting up.

"Hey, careful!" I reprimanded him, making sure he was alright. Gosh, he looked awful. "Why not?

"Because this is where I put the demons' corpses," he answered.


	10. Memories: part 3

I was staring. Five. Dead. People. In. The. Bathtub. For my defence, they were staring back with their burned eyeballs. Why did I have to choose the freaking bathroom?

A sound of wings flapping brought me back to reality. I looked up at the angel in the trenchcoat. He was taller than I had expected him to be. Most of his wounds were healed, but I still could barely look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, leaning on the counter.

"I should be asking you that question," I answered, my eyes back on the deads.

Castiel's eyes followed mine.

"That wasn't the wisest choice if you didn't want to see blood."

"Well, at least, they don't talk." I laughed.

Castiel tilted slightly his head.

"Can you leave me alone, now? I kinda don't want to be remembered of what I did."

Castiel sighed.

"You didn't do anything."

"Yeah… Not too sure about that…"

"Get up."

Seeing I wasn't moving, he asked me again. This time, I got up. That's when he saw my scraped hand. He made a move to heal me, but I stopped him by gripping his wrist. He flinched at the flash of pain. I was stupid. I could clearly see that everything was healed except for the bruises that could possibly indicate broken bones. My fingers released their grip on his arm.

"You don't need to heal that, Castiel. It's nothing. Heal yourself instead."

The angel's blue eyes drifted away as soon I said his name.

"I don't usually call you Castiel, right?" I realized.

"It doesn't matter. If you don't let me heal you, can I, at least, show you what happened?"

"I already know."

"Believe me, Dean. What you remember is definitely not the truth."

I wanted to go away. From the bathroom and from this conversation. The fact that the angel apparently didn't know much about personal space didn't help too.

"I know you, Dean. You always think you're the one to blame for everything bad that happens to us. Just… Just let me show you what really happened."

"Fine"

"It may hurt," he told me before putting two fingers on my forehead.

It felt like being in a movie theater, except the film we were watching was a part of my life seen through my eyes. It didn't have any sound only images this time.

We were in the same motel room but on a different day. I could tell just by the way the angel was standing beside me. He didn't need to support himself on anything… yet. He was still holding himself in the same weird way as in the dinner though. In front of us, the five people from the bathtub were blocking our only way out. I changed my grip on the angel blade I was holding. There was already blood covering part of walls. I attacked the first two. As I was about to kill the second one, an invisible force threw me across the room. I got up, trying my best to steady myself. My eyes dropped on my angel blade that was laying down beside the demon's feet. I dived to grab it, but they kicked it away before I could reach it. The one I had tried to kill was now standing on my wrist. I felt the exact moment he broke it.

For the first time, I heard a sound. It was a painful cry. My eyes immediately went on the angel who had just been stabbed in the shoulder with a blade similar to mine. Before I could do anything, they stabbed him again, this time in the leg. When they pinned him against the wall to "gently" cut his skin, I unfroze. I kicked my opponent in the knee. He fell on his back, screaming. I quickly grabbed my blade and pushed it through his body all the way to the guard. I removed it. I walked toward the three other cowards who were torturing my friend. They knocked him on the ground before turning to me.

I got distracted by the blood that was flooding out of his wounds. The next I knew, I was on the ground getting a taste of what Castiel had received. I raised my arms, trying to protect myself, but it wasn't enough. Behind the demons, Castiel's eyes blinked fast. We made eye contact and I prayed, begging him to do what we had talk about. As soon as there was an opening, I saw the flash of a firearm as it shot straight for my left shoulder. The pain was unbearable, but it had the right effect on the demons: they stepped back in surprise, allowing my angelic friend to switch from his vessel to me.

That's what we had agreed on at the dinner. He still hadn't fully healed from the battle in Hell. I made him promise to use me as a vessel if his was getting too damaged. He had protested, of course. It was Castiel after all, but he finally agreed when I proved him I could steal his blade without him even moving.

That's exactly what he did and, poor demons, they didn't get the chance to understand what was happening. It was weird. I was fighting, but I didn't control anything. Though, compared to what I heard, Castiel was letting me see everything he was doing and even comment on it. When that was done, we (or more like he) headed out. That was a mistake. Outside, there were, at least, a hundred of demons waiting for us, surrounding the motel. A woman walked toward us. She had brown hair and was still wearing her hospital uniform. Before she could do anything, Castiel flew us away. It was like that for weeks. We were hiding, then they would find us. Then we would fly away to hide again. I was pretty sure the angel didn't want me to get injured like his vessel, but it was getting boring. I told him and he said he knew what he was doing. Eventually we fought. It lasted a week. We slashed demons and they hurt me. Like the angel had expected, my body couldn't eventually endure it and I had, unintentionally, ejected Cas.

From there, the images switched faster and faster. Sometimes I was with Sammy watching fireworks, sometimes we were on a hunt. The angel was now showing me every single bit of my life, everything he knew about me.

I came back abruptly to the real world when he stopped touching my forehead. My eyes were fixed on something that wasn't there. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"You are crying," remarked Cas.

"Yeah, well, you just showed me my whole life. It isn't the happiest story" I laughed, wiping my eye with the back of my hand. "Thanks"

He smiled. This is when I realized he was looking like crap. He could barely hold himself with the help of the counter. His hand slipped and he collapsed in my arms.

"Hey, hey… You okay buddy?" He didn't answer. He was still awake, but by the look on his face, not for long. "Shit…"

I unlocked the bathroom door and pushed it just enough open for Sam to realize what I had just done. He stormed in.

"Help me get him to the bed." I ordered him.

Sam didn't asked questions. He simply passed an arm around Castiel and helped me. We put him on the bed. Gabriel immediately rushed to him.

"What have you done to him?"

"I am fine," Castiel mumbled before I could answer.

"Yeah sure, Cassie! That's what you said when you were learning to fly and your broke your wing, remember?"

"It healed." his brother protested.

"Yeah. But you couldn't fly straight for a decade!"

I laughed silently. My smile faded when I saw him fighting to stay awake.

"Cas showed me what happened," I answered

"Com'on Cassie! Your grace is lower than mine and you share memories?" Gabriel snapped.

"Yeah, and it was worth it," he said, his voice now only a whisper.

"Really?" I replied.

"Yes. You called me Cas," he replied before closing his eyes.

I looked at him for a couple of seconds, making sure he was breathing before heading to grab a chair. I sat down beside the bed, watching over him. I could feel Sam's eyes on me. He was smiling. I couldn't help but smile as well. I was remembering everything.


	11. A vessel for me and a vessel for you

It took only a couple of days for Cas to be back to his old self. Surprisingly, Gabe stayed with us the whole time, never leaving the room, not even to get candies. As expected, questions were asked. Cas got yelled at by Gabriel for possessing me. Apparently, even though I was Michael's vessel, my body wasn't able to support Cas' grace which explained part of the unhealed cuts and the memory loss. On my hand, I got reprimanded by Sam and Ketch (of all people) about getting shot in order to say yes.

The next bunch of questions were about the hospital. That part, I still didn't understand. I got told that I had been shot there, but it was Cas who shot me in the motel. And there was also the part about the infected wounds. They should've been treated there, but I still had an infection.

Anyway, we packed everything up as soon as our angel friend felt better. Thanks to Gabriel, we didn't have to pay a cleaning fee or explain to the police why there were five bodies in the bathtub. He had made everything disappear in a snap of his fingers. Ketch was out packing the trunk of the Impala while we were making sure we weren't forgetting anything important.

"So, 'you coming with us?" I asked Gabriel.

He glanced at his younger brother who was helping Sam pack the last duffle bag.

"Yeah… Just to make sure you guys don't get killed."

The door opened behind me.

"I thought you were supposed to wait outside for the other…" I started turning to Ketch.

I reached for my gun in my back and pointed on the three figures who had just entered. Ketch was the first one. He had a blade on his throat. Behind was what I presumed to be a demon. The most interesting part was the woman who walked in after. I recognized her from the hospital.

"You're the doctor I flirted with."

"Yes…"

"And, of course, you're a demon. Sam, I think we are cursed on that point." I joked.

"And, you, you have your memories back. Let me guess… Castiel?" she laughed.

Nobody answered.

"Ha… Well, this is getting boring."

She snapped her fingers and Ketch's neck snapped. His lifeless body fell on the ground. I fired at her. The bullets did touched her, but not even a single drop of blood flowed out of the holes. She turned to Gabriel.

"Ok…. I will try to forget that...How are you doing, son?" she asked walking toward him.

Gabriel froze at the , great! Asmodeus! Sam and I put ourselves between the archangel and the Prince of Hell. She stopped, smiling at me.

"How are you alive?" Sam asked her.

"Apparently we work almost the same way as the reapers. If Lucifer kills one of us, we come back stronger. You should've seen the look on his face when I broke his vessel's neck. I don't think he appreciated."

"The hospital…" I asked, incapable of stopping myself from it.

"Oh, that. Well, we found you unconscious and thought we would, you know, play with you a little. We were hoping your little friend here would come to rescue you with his brother" she said, pointing at the angels with her chin," But you escaped before."

"Your demons were too enthusiastic "

"I know, that's why I let you go. And you did a pretty good job! You led me straight to Gabriel. Now, less talking and more, well…"

She waved her hands in the air. Sam and I were sent through the wall leading to the bedroom. Castiel tried to intervene but Asmodeus sent him on the ground faster than he could react. She turned to Gabriel. The archangel still hadn't moved. The Prince of Hell hit him… or more his "fake" self. The image dissolved as Gabriel tried to stab him in the back with a blade. The woman turned on herself. She grabbed his wrist, knocked his weapon away and twisted his arm in a horrible angle, forcing him to get on the ground. She made appear a syringe out of thin air and injected it in Gabriel's neck.

"Now, I hope you've had time to regrow your grace," she told him.

Castiel jumped on her before she could extract the grace. They rolled on the ground. Sam and I were finally able to get back on our feet. We raised our guns, but we didn't need to shoot. Cas had just stabbed the demon in the heart.

As he got up, I started to feel distant. I replace my jacket's collar. Wait a sec… I was never doing that. I wasn't controlling my movements anymore. I surprised myself laughing. Castiel's eyes slowly met mine. I wanted to talk, but nothing happened. Not a sound, nothing.

"Oh boys, you were so preoccupied with finding Castiel that you forgot an important thing" I smiled, "The angel completely blew up his anti-possession tattoo."


	12. Nothing stays dead long in our story

**I don't think it requires warning, but better be safe than sorry: This chapter will be more violent than the other ones (not excessivly, but still).**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this last chapter!**

I heard a click beside me. The smile on my face grew bigger as I turned to Sam. He had his gun pointed at me. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Cas grabbing an angel blade.

"Oh, come on! We all know neither of you will kill me while I am in Dean's body."

I knew Asmodeus was right, but part of me still hoped Sam would fire…. which, of course, he didn't. The Prince of Hell closed my fist in front of him. My brother's face twisted in pure pain as he dropped on his knees, searching for his air. The good thing when you are being possessed by anything is that you know what they are thinking. You are sharing everything with them and, unless they listen to what you are about to do, well things like this happen; I took back the control on both of hands, opening the one that was closed, and dropped to my knees.

"LET ME DO THIS DEAN!" shouted Asmodeus with my voice.

Even if everything was hurting from the fight we were having for the control, I held up my end. My energy was quickly fainting, but I didn't want to let go. In front of me, nobody was moving. It's Gabriel who did the first move, angel blade in his hand. The demon (apparently everybody had forgotten about him) took a step to stop him, but the archangel impaled him with the blade, throwing it at him. He quickly made another one appear in his hand.

Just as he was about to reach us, I lost control over everything. Asmodeus was quick to catch on it and snap his fingers. Gabriel fell down on the floor, folded in half under the pain. He started coughing blood. His angelic brother tried to help him but ended up in a similar situation. Sam was next. The Prince of Hell forced me to watch as he tortured my friends. I fought for the control, fought harder than Asmodeus probably expected from someone he was possessing. Even though I couldn't get it, I persevered. As did Asmodeus.

It was only a small feeling, nothing more. A small movement, nothing else, but the archangel caught it too. It was the acceptance from my hand he was waiting for. Asmodeus didn't have time to realize what was happening. Gabriel raised an hand.

At first, it only felt like my hand was covered with a warm fire. The feeling quickly intensified as flames were making their way on my arm. The Prince of Hell tried to stop it, but nothing helped. As the fire reached my shoulder, Asmodeus freed me. The smoky entity tried to flee, but Gabriel was faster. In a snap of his fingers he froze Asmodeus in the air. The demon fought to free himself as the same flames who were still devouring my skin were turning him into ashes. As soon as he was gone, my friends were freed and the archangel stopped my skin from getting more damaged than it already was.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me, his eyes on the burned flesh.

"Yeah… First thing we do when we get out of here is getting me a new tattoo… And pie."

"So, knowing you, pie first than tattoo?" Sam laughed.

"Heu… duh!"

The angels were strangely quiet. They were both looking at us or more at something behind us.

"What?" I asked them.

"First, Dean-o, your arm looks awful. Cassie should really do something about it, not that I can't but, hey, his turn to play the knight in a shining armor. Second, I didn't open that" Gabriel said pointing at what they were looking at.

I turned around. There was a giant gold breach floating in the air. I was about to touch it, but Sam stopped me.

"You don't even know to which world it is leading."

"I do" Castiel murmured, walking closer to the breach. "I can feel Jack's energy."

"Wait, that's the Nephilim?" Gabriel asked. "I thought it would be darker… more like Lucy."

"I know. It is surprising."

I got up, trying to not put weight on my burned arm. As soon as I was on my feet, Cas healed it without looking at me.

"You're sure he's there?" I asked him.

"Yes. It is faint… but yes." He replied.

"Then let's go."

"Hum… Sorry to break the party, but I kinda have other plans." Gabriel interrupted.

He tried to leave, but Sam was blocking the way.

"I think you were going that way." my brother reminded him, pointing at the breach.

"Oh come on! I did everything you asked! I even healed your brother!"

"Yeah, thanks for that. You are still going that way." Sam replied.

Gabriel mumbled something before entering the breach.

"I'll make sure he hasn't flown away," Sam told us before following the archangel in the other world.

I grabbed the duffle bags Sam had left behind. Everything we would need on the other side was there. I put one on my shoulders.

"You're sure it is the right world?" I asked Cas.

"For the second time, Dean, yes."

"Then let's get Team Free Will 2.0"

"Actually, with your mother, it would be 4.0, since every time there's a new member, you add two to the team's name" Castiel replied

"Sure, Cas" I laughed, entering the breach.

The End

 **Thanks for reading it! That is the end for that one! I hope you enjoyed it! It was my first fanfiction, so feel free to give constructives reviews! Have a great day guys!**


End file.
